Back To Where We Began
by Mysterygirl256
Summary: Sequal to Memories that Can't Be Forgotten Shirei has come back to Dentech City and soon meets up with Chaud but will she remember him or will they never remember there past?
1. Meeting Again but Forgetting There Past

**Here is the sequel to my story! Sorry it took so long but I was looking for my ruff draft all over the place. So finally here is "Back To Where We Began."  
**

**I do not own Megaman. I only own Shirei and Sapphire. **

It has been 1 yr. since Shirei made the wish of both of them forgetting each other and also everyone in Dentech city forget they were ever together. She is at Dentech City because her mom is on a business trip. (You might remember the next few sentences from the other story) Shirei and Chaud cross paths but there eyes never meet. When Shirei walks past him, she feels something but when she looks to her side she sees nobody. For Chaud it's the same incident. They don't know that they are looking for each other and they also don't know that the person just for them is near by. Shirei and Chaud continue to walk but when Chaud is about to cross the street he hears someone laughing in joy and calling out his name but as before he doesn't know who it is. For Shirei she feels that someone's arms are wrapped around her but sees nobody as well. Back at Shirei's house she hears more voices. "What's happening to me?" she said holding her head "Maybe I should just look at the photo album to get my mind straight." When she looks inside, all the pictures of Chaud and her are gone and soon tears start to fall on the pages. She feels that something is missing.

The next day, Shirei goes to Cylab to visit her brother and finds a red PET on the floor. "I found this on the floor" she said showing it to Mr. Famous. "Oh that must be Chaud's. I'll call him right now to pick it up," said Mr. Famous "Can you hold on to it until he comes?" "Sure. I'll be in my room" she said. Before he could dial, Chaud arrives at Cylab. "Mr. Famous, I've seem to have lost my PET" he said. "This is such a coincidence. (It's not) I was just about to call you. My sister found it on the floor. She's inside that room" he said pointing to a blue door. When Chaud gets inside, he sees a girl sleeping and wonders if she was who Mr. Famous was talking about. "Excuse me but can you wake up?" asks Chaud. He doesn't notice that Shirei has earmuffs on to block out all the noise. (I know nobody does that but what else was I supposed to do) Chaud looks at her and feels something strange. He doesn't know what comes over him but he leans over and gently kisses her on the lips. Shirei opens her eyes and then slaps Chaud. "Who are you and who gave you permission to steal my 1st kiss!" yelled Shirei

"I'm sorry but I only came in to get my Pet but somehow it ended up in that" said Chaud blushing. "Have I met you before?" she asked looking at him. "I'm not sure but my name is Chaud" he said. "My name is Shirei and your PET is in the drawer" she said. Chaud goes over to the drawer and takes it out. "Thanks and um...this is your room?' asked Chaud. "Yeah but only in the daytime, at night I go back to the hotel. Everyday all I do is go back and forth, I haven't even had time to explore the city" said Shirei. "I can show you around if you want me too" said Chaud. "Okay," she said "But I better clear it up with my brother 1st." Mr. Famous says it of okay and then they go off. There 1st stop was supposed to be the normal pet shop but there visit wasn't so normal. They open the door and then..."Congratulations you are our 1 millionth visitor and here is a gift" said the storeowner handing then a box. Then Chaud and Shirei are pushed out the door. The storeowner takes off the mask and you see the person from Brightland who granted the wish.

"Sorry but I think you two were meant to be together" said the girl. "Where should we open this?" asked Shirei. "I guess can go to my house since its close" replied Chaud. "Wow, this place is huge" said Shirei when they arrive. "Follow me, we can open it in the backyard" said Chaud grabbing Shirei's hand. They go outside and see a whole field of flowers. (Just like before) "I never thought you would be interested in gardening" she said. "I'm not but somehow they are always here" he replied putting down the box. When he opens the box...

**Sorry to leave it like that but I want to see what you think is inside. Remember the clue the girl gave right after she pushed Chaud and Shirei outside. Plz review and tell me what you think of the story so far!**


	2. Moments with the 2 Couples

**Sorry it took so long to update. There are some Shirei and Chaud moments and Sapphire and Protoman moments in this chapter. **

I do not own Megaman or any other anime that appears. I only own Shirei and her netnavi Sapphire.

Eva- Thanks for the review Eva!

Laura-You guess whas part correct! You'll see in thic chapter.

Lynn-chan- Thanks for the 3 reviews but next time just leave 1 okay? If you like Chaud and Shirei I can draw a picture for you if you like. Just e-mail me and I'll start working. That goes the same for everyone else.

litod3vil- I was hurrying to update this chapter so I appologize for all the spelling mistakes.

Alchemistangel- Thanks for the review! I promise to update soon.

To all my reviewers- If any of youw ant me to draw a picture of shireia nd chaud or just Shirei please e-mail me. Also If you see any mistakes please tell me. I didn't have time to reread this chapter.

Last Chapter

**"Sorry but I think you two were meant to be together" said the girl. "Where should we open this?" asked Shirei. "I guess can go to my house since its close" replied Chaud. "Wow, this place is huge" said Shirei when they arrive. "Follow me, we can open it in the backyard" said Chaud grabbing Shirei's hand. They go outside and see a whole field of flowers. (Just like before) "I never thought you would be interested in gardening" she said. "I'm not but somehow they are always here" he replied putting down the box. When he opens the box...**

**Chapter 2**

You see butterflies all over the place. Each Butterfly was a piece of there memory. A bit of there erased memory of each other. They see the last butterfly come out and then Chaud and Shirei turn and see each other. Shirei has tears coming from her eyes. Chaud wraps his arms around her. "Chaud, I'm so sorry," she cried "I shouldn't have made that wish." "It's ok. I'm just glad we are together" he said. In Dentech city everyone looks up and sees the butterflies streaming across the sky. "Mommy look aren't they pretty" said a little girl. At school Ms. Mari and the others are looking at the butterflies and they remember the past. Behind a tree in Chaud's Backyard is the girl who granted the wish. "It looks like my work here is done" she said walking off.

"Wait a second, who gave us that box," asked Chaud "I would like to thank her for bringing you back to me." "I have a feeling that she knows" said Shirei looking up at Chaud. She gives him a light and gentle kiss. "So was that a promise to never leave me?" asked Chaud. Shirei looks at him again and then nods. Chaud pulls Shirei closer to him. The next morning Shirei wakes up and goes to Chaud room. (Of course they won't sleep in the same room. They're not old enough for that yet) She knocks on the door. "Come in" said Chaud. She opens the door and gives Chaud a kiss. Chaud is about to hug her but then Shirei steps back. "Wait a second, you wouldn't want me to spill the breakfast on you" she said setting it down. Shirei walks over to the computer table and sits on Chaud's lap. "So what cha doing?" she asked. "I was hoping to find a program that will link our PETs" said Chaud.

"Mistress, can you please tell me what's going on?" asked Sapphire from the PET. Back even before they had there memories, Sapphire and Protoman had know idea what was going on. Shirei whispers something to Chaud. "Should we tell them?" whispered Shirei. "I think they should find out by themselves" said Chaud. Back in the Cyber World Protoman and Sapphire are talking. "There's been something up with Mistress Lately' said Sapphire. "Megaman told me so I already know" said Protoman. "Tell me please, Protoman" she said shaking him back and forth. After she stops shaking Protoman still hasn't said a word. "It looks like Protoman has found out," said Chaud "But has no interest in telling Sapphire." In the PET, Sapphire has Protoman pinned onto the ground. "Tell me please" said Sapphire. Shirei looks at the PET and sees Sapphire on top of Protoman.

"Sapphire what are you doing" asked Shirei. Sapphire stops shaking him and stands up. "Nothing Mistress but Protoman's so mean. He won't tell me what is going on" she answered. "There's a reason he won't tell you" muttered Chaud under his breath. "What is the matter master Chaud?' asked Sapphire. "It's nothing" he answered. Both Shirei and Chaud are taking a stroll around town. "Sorry about Sapphire, she always wants to know what's going on" apologized Shirei. "Don't worry, I don't think Protoman didn't mind being shaken back and forth" said Chaud looking at his PET. (If you watched or read D.N. Angel, I made Sapphire act a bit like Towa when she's exited) "Sapphire I want you to apologize to Protoman right now" said Shirei. "But Protoman is the one who made me. He wouldn't tell me anything" answered Sapphire. "Sapphire, now" replied Shirei.

"I'm sorry, please don't be angry" she said. Protoman smiles at her. (I know I messed up his personality, sorry) "Don't worry, how can I be mad at a cute girl like you" said Protoman. Sapphire starts to blush. "Thank you," she replied "Mistress don't worry about both of us, you should hurry on to your performance." "What performance?" asked Chaud. "Mistress was a big hit in Brightland for her anime songs. She used to sing the little kids favorite anime songs like Sailor moon and stuff but now she worked her way up to other anime" said Sapphire. "So Shirei is now a music star" said Chaud hugging her. "Not really, it's only for the little kids" she said. Now Shirei and Chaud are at the front entrance at the park but besides only kids, there are also some young teens and adults. "I never knew there would be so many people here," said Shirei "I only sang for a small group till now." "Just pretend you are singing to me" he said. "Oh by the way master Chaud, Mistress wants to ask you for a favor" said Sapphire. "No it's nothing, there's no need for it" said Shirei. "What is it? I'll be happy to help" he answered.

"Well the song I was going to sing was Let Me Be with You from Chobits and I was wondering if you could play Hideki for me?" she asked. After Chaud gets changed (he's wearing a green shirt and black pants) and he's looking at the script. "I have to do all of this?" he asked. "Don't worry be have time to practice" said Shirei coming out of the dressing room. She is wearing the dress from books 2 (The pink one or white. Can't tell because the book was black and white) "Shirei you can't go outside wearing that" said Chaud. "Why, I think it's pretty" she said. They practiced dancing with the background music. (Shirei had to sing the words) The ending was mostly like ballet movements because at the end Chaud twirled Shirei and then Shirei fell into his arms leaning back. "Um...that was a good practice" she said turning pink.

**Sorry it took so long. I'm also sorry about the mistakes. After I saw the last time I posted, I hurried over to my computer to post it. I didn't even have time to re-read it but if you find mistakes plz tell me.**


End file.
